ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Telephone (song)
}} Telephone is a pop song written by Rodney "Darkchild" Jerkins and Lady Gaga from The Fame Monster. Gaga originally wrote "Telephone" for Britney Spears, however plans did not go through, and Gaga recorded the song herself, with Beyoncé as the featured vocalist. The song became Lady Gaga sixth consecutive number one single. Recording process and inspiration The song was originally believed to be titled 'Underground' after a song of the same name was registered on ASCAP, citing Jerkins as a co-writer (with no original writer credited). After the release of Spears' sixth studio album, Circus the ASCAP entry was modified to include Lady Gaga as a writer and the name of the song itself to Telephone, causing fans to speculate its possible release in the future. In August 2008, the song was offered to Spears' management to a warm reception, supposedly intending to be released as a bonus track, but left off for reasons unknown. Probably because the album had already a song related to a telephone, called "Phonography". Gaga spoke about the song in an interview saying, "I was working with Rodney Jerkins on Pussycat Dolls material, and we wrote this song, when we were done I was like, “Oh, I want to sing it,” but my album was already closed," going on to state that "Rodney called me later and was like, “Britney’s people are freaking out about this song.” Ultimately, she makes the decisions, so when I found out that she loved it and was going to record it, it was amazing." On March 28th 2009, Jerkins updated his official Twitter page stating: "Me and Lady Gaga wrote a smash for Britney called “Telephone” the label didn’t out it on the LP (Circus). It should be out right now!!! Its too hot!!!". An upcoming collaboration album of Jerkins works, Darkchild Presents: The Writers Vol. 1', was expected to have the song on it. The song was finally released on The Fame Monster in November, 2009. According to PopJustice, "the guest vocalist on this song was going to be someone else, but then the guest vocalist wanted to put the song on her own greatest hits album, so Lady Gaga made alternative arrangements". Probably referring to Britney Spears and her greatest hits, The Singles Collection. Beyoncé and Lady Gaga worked together on the music video of Video Phone and Gaga wrote a verse for the remix. After that, Gaga asked Beyoncé to be a guest vocalist on the song and she recorded her vocals October 13, 2009 in Osaka, Japan. The main inspiration behind the song was Gaga's fear of suffocation. The lyrics portray the singer as preferring the dance floor to answering her lover's phone calls. Gaga explained that the telephone addressed in the lyrics of the song, is in reality a person telling her to continue working harder. Britney's Demo Version leaked on the 1st of May and does not contain the Alternative Lyrics/the Alternative Beat. Its just a rough Demo and not the final mastered Version, due to there are rumors that it never got completed/mastered. The making of A trailer titled, "The Making Of Telephone" was posted on DarkChild's Official Website on November 21, 2009. On November 23, 2009, Darkchild released the video on his website. It shows parts of the song where the beats are different than Lady Gaga's version and alternate lyrics sung by Rodney Jerkins. Alternative Lyrics/Beat Y-y-y-you are breakin' up! Y-y-y-you are breakin' up! I can not hear you anymore 'cuz you are breakin' up! During the video of Gaga and DarkChild in the studio working, a beat was heard played, however, it wasn't used in Gaga's release of the song. The beat was offered to Britney Spears' version, but upon re-recording, Gaga decided not to use it. The video may be viewed here Composition Musically, the song consists of an expanded bridge, verse-rap and an epilogue where the line is disconnected. Knowles appears in the middle of the song with the verses being sung in a rapid-fire way, accompanied by double beats. Although constructed as a duet, the song features Knowles, first appearing in the middle verse and singing her lyrics through a brief interlude, and backs the chorus during the rest of the song. Essentially, Gaga's in a club and her boyfriend keeps ringing, but she can't talk right now because she's drinking and dancing to her favourite song. The chorus runs as follows: "Stop calling, stop calling, I don't want to talk anymore." The song consists of an expanded bridge, verse-rap and an epilogue where the line is found to be disconnected. According to the sheet music published at Musicnotes.com by Sony/ATV Music Publishing, the song is set in the time signature of common time, with a tempo of 120 beats per minute. Gaga's vocals range from the low-note of F3 to the high-note of C5. It is set in the key of F minor and has a basic sequence of Fm–A♭–B♭–Fm as its chord progression. Lyrics Gaga Hello, hello, baby; You called, I can't hear a thing. I have got no service in the club, you say, you say? Wha-Wha-What did you say? Oh, you're breaking up on me Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) K-kinda busy (K-kinda busy) Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy. Just a second, It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with A drink in my hand, eh. You shoulda made some plans with me, You knew that I was free. And now you won't stop calling me; I'm kinda busy. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Beyoncé Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone Won't make me leave no faster. Put (put) my coat on faster, Leave (leave) my girls no faster. I shoulda left my phone at home, 'Cause this is a disaster! Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer! Gaga Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party. And I am sick and tired Of my phone r-r-i-iinging. Beyoncé Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station. Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'Cause I'll be dancin'. Gaga & Beyoncé (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') I'll be dancin' (Tonight I'm dancin') Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'! Gaga Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna think anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Stop callin', stop callin', I don't wanna talk anymore! I left my head and my heart on the dance floor. Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh Beyoncé Stop telephonin' Me-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh I'm busy! Can call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! Call all you want, But there's no one home, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! (D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-darkchild!) My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! My telephone! M-m-my telephone! 'Cause I'm out in the club, And I'm sippin' that bubb, And you're not gonna reach my telephone! We're sorry (We're sorry) the number you have reached is not in service at this time. Please check the number, or try your call again. '' '''Charts' 'Telephone' had already charted on some charts before the single release due to downloads from 'The Fame Monster' (at #30 on the UK and U.S Charts). Since its official release, it has reached #1 on the Belgian, European, Irish, Norwegian and UK Singles Charts, aswell as peaking in the top five in Australia, Canada, Denmark, France, America and many more countries. Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs